Gone, oh so Gone
by tophaintweak
Summary: Set the day after the war. They were leaving her to herself but if they did they would shatter her life. It takes a lot to shatter Toph Bei Fongs life. But Aang is always willing to fix it for her. A story based on a song My Soul Your Beats. A little something for taang month


**A/N : hello this is oneshot for taang month, I'm using the song My Soul, Your Beats by Lia but this is the English version by MewKiyo on YouTube ( the original is in japaness, but i can give you a link to the song on my profile soon ). Enjoy! But wait just to let you know this is more of Toph story then a taang**

**I open my eyes but I'm still half asleep**

**A day that will just repeat **

She woke up early to face the hardship of the day, the hardship being the fact her friends will all be leaving her. Every single on of them, but she will act as if it was something that happened daily ,because she's has to much pride to show that she was sobbing on the inside.

**I straighten up my clothes,**

**And fix my hair**

They were leaving weren't they? She at least had to dress nice for them to remember they departure from her, right ?or will they remember her at all?

**And when I pass those rooms **

**today would be great for sure!**

She could hear her friends packing their bags and checking if they had everything, but she only bowed her head. She really didn't want them to go but could she stop them? No way, Zuko had to rule a whole nation, Sokka and Suki had to go to the South Pole to build the village more up to date, Katara had to train some waterbenders in the North Pole and Aang had to build the air temples. But what did she have to do? Nothing. That's why she has to stay, no way was she going to back to her parents house that was just suicide. But she had to put a smile on so they thought she would be okay on her own but she wasn't going to be.

**And even still I know**

**I can't move on from here**

Toph knew that she was going to stay in Ba Sing Se probably for all her life , she will have to stay with Iroh until she could survey on her own. She really didn't want to give the old man a hard time but there was no other way. She was stuck in the city of rules and walls.

**I can't live another day **

**the wind just takes it away **

Today they were going, today she was going to be lonely, today the word 'fun ' was going to leave her lips for a long time. It was like the air was escaping from her lunges

because her life was going with them. Her friends were her life, they made it fun, exciting, joyful and more words the dictionary couldn't fit in. But all that was going away.

**I heard it all I understand**

**I felt it all I understand**

Last night she told them that she was going to bed early. When she left the room she didn't go to bed. Toph stood listening, listening to them talking about what they were going to do after they left Ba Sing Se. She could her their eagerness, heck she could feel their eagerness. But what did she truly feel? Hurt she felt hurt on the inside

**And so... I start to tremble**

**I feel myself start falling.**

She was falling in down a hole that was going to shatter her whole life, a life that was unfair until they fixed for her. And it was time they left because they thought that she was completely fixed not knowing that if they went they would break it again

**I knew it would come I understand **

**I knew that one day you will all move on from here**

**and disappear away**

She knew it from the very start, once she ran away from home she knew that her freedom was going to be limted. She knew that the war was going to be over eventually but she ignored the fact and now it came back and was hitting her in the head like never before.

**I won't shed a tear, without showing fear**

**Goodbye my friends**

That was it the war was over. Goodbye was the only word she could think of . But she was going to be the same girl she was now for when they come back to see her.

But what she didn't know that a cheerful airbender was going to come back sooner then expected, because Aang always came back for Toph

**A /N : now it's done! I hope you enjoyed please forgive me for any mistakes but anyhoo please review and favourite if you have time! Thank you! **


End file.
